Elva
by bloodraveness
Summary: HEY! the 2ndest elva fic ever. i think. its elva eragon. Elva becomes a rider, its a bit sad a the end tho, please R&R. thanx i luv u
1. Chapter 1

Any of the bodies with the kings colours on them were dragged into a great pile and set and fire. The sky was filled the black smoke and the smells of a thousand burning bodies. Despite the fact that the Varden's camp was a mile away it still rained ashes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood looking out at the fast cloud of smoke that rose up into the sky. He averted his eyes and looked back down at the girl standing in front of him. She was approximately ten years of age. She had grown so fast, he had barely recognized her. Her blacked hair whipped around her head in the wind. Her violet eyes looked accusingly out at him.

He avoided her look. "You promised."

"I must help my brother. Katrina was taken by the Ra'zac. If I preformed the spell, almost all of my energy would be gone and I wouldn't be able to help him. You need to understand." He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

She pulled away. She cupped her hands and the heather coloured ashes fell into them. She curled her fingers into a fist and then spread them out again. The ashes had turned to dust and the wind carried them away. "A broken promise," she said without looking at him, and walked away.

He watched her small figure as disappeared in the hazy smoke. He sighed and then turned away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Roran," Eragon yelled, as he ran to catch up with his brother.

"Yes?" Roran asked.

"Tomorrow night we should start the journey. It will take us about a week to get there."

"That long?" Roran said frowning. "Even on Saphira? I was hoping maybe a few days. I don't want Katrina to be hurt. It would be my fault." He left _and yours_ part unspoken but Eragon understood anyway.

Roran stood and looked at Eragon. "Do you love anyone the way id o Katrina?" Eragon looked down embarrassed.

"I did," he said quietly. "But she didn't love me back." Roran nodded wisely.

"It was Arya wasn't." Eragon shrugged and turned his head away.

"I was infatuated with her. She was so beautiful and so different. I was obsessed." _And still am._

Eragon took out a bowl of water and scryed Katrina. She was still alive. Roran took the bowl from and looked into it. He stared, as if bewitched at Katrina. She looked ragged but still alive.

"Tomorrow," he said as if dazed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Eragon had expected there was a problem before they left. Elva was missing. She had taken a lot of food with her and a horse. Eragon couldn't imagine where she had gone and why. Angela was furious with herself for not watching Elva better.

"She said she was going of to gather some herbs for me. I should have gone with her," Angela said angrily.

"I tried scrying her but I couldn't find her," Arya said softly. "I don't understand how that is possible that is magic that she hasn't even learned yet and it is extremely advanced." She turned to Eragon. "Do you still have the necklace Hrothgar gave you."

Eragon felt around his neck for the necklace. It was still there. "I still have it."

"I am leaving today for the elven lands. I shall tell the queen of the latest developments."

" Maybe she didn't go of her own free will." Eragon said thoughtfully. "Maybe they want her as ransom."

"Why her?" asked Orik. He had been sitting on a rock watching the whole conversation with a great interest.

"Her dragon mark. God, maybe they thinks she's the next dragon rider. Maybe she is. If one of the eggs is hers and Galabotrix has her its over." Eragon frowned.

Angela looked upset. "Maybe they are the ones who cast the spell."

"Damn," said Eragon. "Could you find any tracks?" he asked.

"No," Arya said.

Eragon swore. "I'll search her compartment. Maybe she left something behind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He entered her room. It was dark and surprisingly cold. The inside was dark. He lit a torch that was on the ground. It cast eerie shadows on the wall. There were boxes everywhere. It surprised him greatly, how did she acquire so many things. He opened one of the boxes. It was filled with small gifts. Little statues and a few necklaces. He remembered the pile of presents outside her door and understood what had happened. The people of the Varden and Surda had given her many gifts. In the corner he found her bed. It was small and plain. On the bed was a sheet of paper. It read: "Uru' baen."

"Damn her," he yelled angrily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night. Eragon pulled the supply bags up and fastened them to Saphira's saddle.

_Watch it_, she snapped irritably.

"Sorry," Eragon said. He finished fastening them and yelled to Roran, "We are ready."

Roran walked over. He carried two hammers and a sword in his hand. He handed the sword to Eragon. Eragon looked morosely at it. It wasn't the same as Za' roc. He had gotten used to the sword. He almost, but no quite, missed it. He took the plain steel sword and stuck it into his belt. He emptied almost all of his energy into the diamonds in the bag at his belt.

"Lets go," he said weakly.

Roran looked warily up at Saphira's spiked backed for climbing up her side. He gingerly set himself down on the saddle. Saphira kicked off and they flew up into the night.

The journey during the night was cold and foreboding. Night was everywhere around them and Eragon could see nothing. It was good that Saphira could see, or else they would be lost. Somewhere above them a cloud moved and moonlighted floated to the ground. Under them they saw an empty blue wasteland.

Eragon shivered with cold. At such an altitude the temperature had significantly dropped. He looked down to see f there was any sign of life. None. He turned to look back at Roran. Roran looked like he might be sick.

"How are you doing?" Eragon asked teasingly.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," said Roran through gritted teeth.

Eragon laughed. "It takes a while to get used to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun broke over the barren desert adding a sort of fourth dimension to everything. The sun blinded them temporarily when its rays first hit them. The land slowly gained it colour and heat. The stopped to rest. During the landing Roran held on to Saphira with a death grip out of shear terror. Saphira seemed extremely amused by this and did a spiral in the air. They landed.

"God, are you trying to kill me?" Roran asked Saphira.

Saphira laughed. _It was only a small spin_.

Roran shuddered. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"Always," said Eragon and Saphira in unison.

A/N:

Hilos mates!

this is my first chapter! Wooot

lol

im sorry if the writing styles a bit bad

T.T

anyways just a quick summary of what the story will be about: Eragon/ Elva romance, Elva becomes rider

GO ELVA!

I think this like one of the only elva fanfics

T.T  
Please read and review

Plzzzzzzzz

Like on my other fanfics I only got ten reviews

Their all deleted in case u are wondering

Ciao mon reviewers/ readers

I luv u

oh yeah its an elva fic

even if it doesn't seem like it now

I have alternating chapters of eragon and elva and maybe Roran and that other guy whos name I forgot

XD

Love keira - chan


	2. Chapitre deux

Elva

She woke up. She could not move. Him arms were pinned down and she was tied to a bed. Gradually the world came into focus. Her body ached. She felt pains, the deaths of a thousand men burdened her down. She was suffocating. Her body spasmed with pain. She could only welcome one thing right now, death. She wanted to die. The only relief. Somewhere, something moved. It approached her. Her mouth was opened and a sweet sickly syrup was poured in. The world went dark once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened her eyes. It was dark out. She was no longer tied down. She felt different. She seemed to be seeing things from another persons view. She got. She approached the mirror at the far side of the room. She was silenced by her appearance. She no longer appeared to be a young girl of four. She looked older. Maybe eight. She stared at her reflection. Her dragon mark was brighter than ever. She looked alien with her huge eyes and her glowing forehead.

xxxxxxxxx

She turned away from him. Her heart ached. Perhaps it was broken. She had felt so happy when she though about being normal once again. But he had destroyed that for he, like so many other things. She felt her anger bloom inside her chest she wanted to make him hurt like he had done to her. She clenched her fists. But then she thought _no, I promised……..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Starlight relieved her of the pain of the sun. She went into Eragon's room. She quickly flipped through the pile of books before she found one on magic. She put it in her bag and left. At her room she left a quick note. She ran off to the stables were the horses were kept. She chose out a midnight black horse named Raven. She saddled him and loaded her bag onto him. She mounted him and they left in the night.

As she rode she thought a bout the path she would take. A quick one, the most direct. She knew that the empirial army would take the longer way around. She felt something tug on her heart. It told her Uru'baen. She felt destined to go there. She stopped suddenly and remembered something she had forgotten. She flipped through the book and looked for a concealment charm. She found one. It was complex but she managed to do complete. It drained her of so much energy. She felt so weak.

She and Raven rode once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uru'baen was a shock for her. It was so large compared to all the other cities she had been to. She stopped outside the city gates.

She took out a small pocketknife and cut her hair very short. She made sure it covered her eyes and her dragon mark. She looked at her reflection in a bowl of water. She looked like a young boy. She changed it to some coarse clothes she had brought along. She and Raven entered the city without drawing too much attention to themselves. She rented a room at one of the many inns in the city, none of which were very welcoming. She left Raven in the stall there and continued on her way. She made her way towards the gates of the palace. She could tell right away that it would be very hard to enter the palace. She decided to go around the back way. She entered into the servant quarters without being noticed.

She wandered through the maze of corridors totally lost. She made random turns and wherever she could find a staircase she went up it. She entered a room and saw a window. When she looked out she realized how high she had gotten. The people looked so small they made her laugh. She instantly shut up. She heard footsteps down the hall and bolted.

She heard someone call out, "Stop!", but she ignored them. She continued to go higher and higher into the palace. As she was going up one staircase she stopped. She felt over whelmed. Pure power and force seemed to radiate through out the floor. She slowly enter the hallway. At the end of the corridor there was a room. Against her will she approached she tried to stop but she could. It pulled her forward. Her hand turned the knob and the door swung open. In the most beautiful room she had ever seen. In the chair in front of her a man sat. He stared at her. She knew who it was. Galbatorix.

She found that even with him her ability was not hindered. Like all others she could peal away each layer with ease and find their center without trying. She told him what he wanted to hear. She whispered softly, "The Empire will be yours and it is. Revenge is yours. All opponents shall be destroyed in your path. You are ultimate. A new dawn rises and you control it." His hands gripped his chair, his eyes stared off into space, captivated by the future only he beheld.

It was then that she saw it. The green egg on the table. She could see her reflection in it. Her eyes glowed. Involuntarily she reached for it and held it. Galbatorix was too deep in his trance to notice. She left the room. She began to run now. She flew out the door. To the stairs. She ran down them. She stopped. She felt a presence down the hall. She knew who it was. Murtgah. He sensed her. She could tell. She stopped waiting for him. But he left. She continued to run down the stairs faster and faster. As she neared the bottom she noticed a change in atmosphere. The air grew taight and heavy. Perhaps something dangerous was going on. She continued to run.

As she neared the third floor she heard and felt guards approaching her. She ran into the nearest room. She closed the door behind her and turned around. She lost her breath. There was girl sitting on a bed looking at her quizzically. She appeared to be around 18. She had skin and hair the colour of fresh snow, but her eyes were a deep and violent red. The girl examined Elva. She jumped up, startled when she saw the egg in her hands. "You have the egg!" she cried. Elva said nothing. The girl sat back down and thought about this. "I'll help you," she whispered. "There is a back gate, it looks like a wall, but you'll be able to tell. From there you just have to run straight." The girl looked at Elva with bright eyes.

Elva said softly, "Are you sure?" The girl nodded in response.

"I'm Pan," the girl said as Elva turned around to leave. Elva turned back to face the girl.

"Elva," she said laughing slightly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elva continued her way downstairs. This time much more cautiously. She finally found herself in front of the servant's quarters. She felt the presence of two people inside, guards perhaps. She could not injure them. Not now in her state. She opened the door slightly and focused on the guard nearest to her. She concentrated on the spell and he fell to the ground unconscious. His friend jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it and saw Elva outside. His eyes widened in shock. He suddenly fell over grabbing at his throat.

Elva carefully stepped over his unconscious body and walked out of the of the servant's area. She walked quickly trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She found the inn where she had left Raven. She quickly saddled him and put the egg in her back. It was then that she felt the pain. It hit her so hard she fell over. She rolled on the ground clutching at her stomach. Eragon was going to be hurt. He needed her. She got a vision of a tall rock formation. It reached up into the sky. The layer of the Ra'zac. She got up slowly and lifted herself on Raven. She had no time to lose. She gave him mental images urging him to be quick and where to go. He took off through the streets running as fast as her could. The came to the wall and he ran alongside. She could here the call being raised. Soldiers and mounted knights cam towards them. She saw the back gate. It was paler than the rest of the wall. She touched it. It was an illusion. She forced the confused horse to walk through it. As soon as the had gone through it, he started to gallop. The soldiers stopped at the wall not sure of what had just happened. The girl seemed to have disappeared through the wall. It took them a while to figure out what the wall really was and by that time she was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N

I am soo sorry that I haven't been able o update in like forever.

I had so much school work.

Thank for all the great reviews I got (yay)

I will try to update more often

(I killed all the tacos) (laughs evilly)


End file.
